Build talk:Mo/W General ZB Monk
Less outdated zb ta builds plx, wipe all and take one that actually works, mention gift and you die kk. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 06:14, 20 February 2008 (EST) "Usage Try to keep all party members at high hp". Really? I never knew that as monk. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:19, 20 February 2008 (EST) :I prefer "Heal those who give you ectos". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:25, 20 February 2008 (EST) Congratulations on not hitting the breakpoint on your shield so you can have that essential extra 3.2 points of healing from DF. gee effing gee.--Goldenstar 18:29, 20 February 2008 (EST) :>.<, DF FAVOUR FTW, PvE shield is also FTW, breakpoint on stance is ftl though. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 05:04, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::r7 tactics shield. Tbh, i still think this needs gift. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:44, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::Wanted it also, but the breakpoint for the stance was 8 in investment... so i kinda went for it, aint a biggue though, i dont need gift, but on other hand im kinda used 2 arena battles. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 17:08, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::Point why you take gift is, that you can't rof up degen, or non-attacked targets that are above 50%. When they are above 50%, they are spikefood, so you don't want that. You could also, rof + dismiss, but that's just gay and takes too much energy. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:28, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::Eh, I think it's gonna be much harder to find a 15 armor/req. 8 than a 16 armor/req. 9 shield. Don't really care too much if this build changes for that, but if I play this it's gonna be 12/9/9. I don't feel like spending money for a new shield when I already have a req. 9 that works. 76.89.81.150 20:46, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::I wouldn't run ZB or any prot without gift, especially in a 4v4. Also shouldn't it be 12,9,9 bc you get the rec for shield & hit 10 for the DF. Oh and i found this funny "Heal those who give you ectos" to bad im a pvp monk, apperently good monks can make a mint heh. Oh well ill just stick to my old requirements for heals "shutup and ill heal you".I Heal If U Shutup 02:28, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::You guys suck, lrn2 to get the point of a a15/r8 shield, it's that you have one more point into DF and not wasting a point into tactics(which is purely 1 point more into tactics for the shield). Just lrn2 pve and buy a nice shield. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 03:33, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::::But I hate PvE :( Antiarchangel 18:58, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::::3.2 Hp isn't really worth it, unless you want to be able to say that you are maximizing the build fully, in theory. That 3.2 Hp is pretty meaningless considering many other things that could change the amount healed. (RoF heals on a wand hit instead of that hammer hit, your Guardian rolls an extra block against a wand that saves their life, etc.) Moush 02:39, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Moo Noone votes on this builds so i assume its bad in urs eyes QQ. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 11:03, 3 March 2008 (EST) :YM. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:20, 5 March 2008 (EST) Again: "Do not remove this tag from builds you authored unless a consensus has been reached on the talk page." Zuranthium 19:54, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :Fishy didn't removed those tags. It was.. RAPTA! —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:06, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Draw/Mend Touch? I'd run Draw/Mend Touch instead of Dismiss/Shielding Hands. Draw gets covered DW, and Mend Touch is an amazing self heal at high prot spec (and also removes aforementioned covered DW). Also, big prots aren't totally necessary for arena monking IMO. You could run something like Shield Bash instead of Spirit Bond to pwn sins and warrs, or Sig of Devo if you suck at energy management like me. Marthis Toptier 11:21, 29 April 2008 (EDT)Marthis Toptier People please stop comparing this to Woh, Woh is nice but Zb is good to and has better emanagment, this is the bar more exp monks run making it equal if not better than WoH Xx Gerard xX 17:56, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Not Great I like the irony that this isnt a great build when its listed as a varient under Build:Mo/any_Zealous_Benediction_MonkLuminarus 07:22, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Update bar to... prof=Mo/W name="Arena ZB" pro=12+1+1 div=9+1 tac=9of FortuneBenedictionGuardianconditionof absorbashStanceVeil/build +16 shields are sexy. 05:08, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :the current bar has 8 tactics. use a fucking pve shield. they cost 5-10k. shield of absorption is just 5 energy to say "walk away from me", its not great in arenas (compared to shielding hands). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 03:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Most idiots in RA will bash on the monk or first c-space'd target until it's dead or they're dead, as such SoA is a great skill. - Zero.Six 06:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't forget rampant use of IoP. 10:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Archive ^TA is gone. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 09:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :uh....I still use this. ZB monks are annoyingly difficult to kill, if you haven't noticed. -- Biggles Jollyfist 10:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Only if the other team doesn't have good shutdown, then again, it's RA. 10:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I heard RoF isn't particularly good in RA. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 10:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::GoH ftw? =\ 10:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) TA will never die! I still think this a pretty good RA bar and slightly more fun than red baring and stance tanking with WoH. - Zero.Six 05:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :ew divine spirit on a zb bar. i dont see this massive hard on for GoH, people forget that if rof stops 50 damage, it won't only stop 50, it will heal for 50, meaning its a 100hp heal. as long as it's used correctly its perfectly fine as a backup heal (and the 1/4 cast is very handy). and shielding hands is a fucking beaaast. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 14:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree that SH needs to be mainbarred. It's simply awesome. My vote is RoF/ZB/Dismiss/Guard/SH/Veil/Some defensive skill/Optional. 05:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ZBHareemuhhh.]]talk? 21:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please remove the trash vote on this. anyone who trashes this bar doesn't understand game mechanics whatsoever. Gringo 17:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I took care of it, because the vote obviously didn't understand the build. However, in the future, this type of thing should go on the AN. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:23, 23 February 2010 ::The voter is meant to be contacted on the build talk (or the voter's talk) tho, so this is kinda close enough. But yes. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) noob monk / questions i have final line says in section says: Dark Escape and/or Return in for Deny Hexes and Bonetti's, then you can replace Divine Spirit with Holy Veil. (this confused me completely.) How does dark escape and return remove a hex? I re-read skill and also wondered how do i get on demand Bonetti's with it's 8 adrenalin requirement? - i guess I'm fighting off someone and taking my eyes off healing team, and while fighting i can charge my adrenal skill? Or probably a little of both/ trying to keep team healed and fighting off sins is usually what I'm up against in the ft. aspenwood pvp arena. Enemy warriors usually are being ganged up on by turtle protection warriors. With the new Mesmer changes, I anticipate a lot of spell interrupts and hex pressure- since i see most opposing players on teams where I play with my primary character that have 2,3 Mesmers now per team. I have used return against assassins in the past, but with this build coming out and smarter assassins- Is this still a viable choice for variant? I envision most assassins anticipating this skill and I am wondering if they have a counter skill they can use? My second thought was using the viper's defense - this way i don't have to go down the list of players that are close to me (in the party box), and then manually mouse click on that close player and then try to find the skill key again to click on the return skill. Also still worried about multiple hex/ or hex stacks in the ft. aspenwood pvp arena. Finally what is a 30/-2 set? and How do i keep all these sets ready including various shields recommended with only 4 slots available to me to quick change over? (can i open my inventory and double click and get shield or spear on my character, or am i stuck with the f1,f2,f3,f4 choices from the get-go? Best I have right now as this is a new character for me (the monk) : I farmed the chelsea's staff, sadi's benediciton, and have the 40/40 protection set. Shields i have many choices available at r9 stored up on my mule character and i can see why r8 tactics shield would be so fantastic if i could afford one (they are currently out of my price range / at max protection level.) p.s. I love the build - i was wondering why everyone was using word of healing when zealous benediction kept getting over looked in the PVX builds section. I take energy over wasted healing overhead any day with so many of the other skills needing energy also! again, thank you for kind patience with my questions : this is not criticism - i really am not understanding some things about the build and it's variants. Final question: Would this be a better build with a lower divine favor (since only one skill uses divine favor) and a higher amount of skill points in protection? thank you and sincerely, Remoteluxury 14:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :i suggest leaving the warrior skills in there, as for vipers defense, just no, you can hit V to target closest ally and then hit return if you want, a +30/-2 set is a wand and focus both with +15 energy inscriptions (with -1 energy regeneration) this is an emergeancy energy supply use for monking. as of right now, i dont see why your protection prayers are lower than 12 so that iddnt make sense. as for weapon sets, i use a 40 40 on f2, a 40/20/20 on set 3, and a +30/-2 on set f4, with my shield set on f1. as for swapping to a -5 eng spear, or a vamp spear, or a different shield, I have to open my invintory and change.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 15:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I am getting used to using the warrior skills now, and (even at level 3 tactics) gives i think 10 seconds of spike relief. It's super for those nasty KD assassins and other monk kill builds! Thank you for the kind helps on using the different weapon sets to get best use out of the build - I very much appreciated the kind reply :) Remoteluxury 14:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed the wording on the last row. The skill bar has probably been changed, and somebody forgot to update the build article. It should make sense now. --ςοάχ? -- 15:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Ty for the reply and rewording - much appreciated ! Remoteluxury 14:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Divine Boon Is it used? , you dont really need emanage when you got a 200 heal for 3 energy. :if your zb is shutdown you gotta rof+dismiss spam your ass off. Gringo 00:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC)